


What You Want

by lizzieonawhim



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieonawhim/pseuds/lizzieonawhim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle finds Emmett after her talk with Warner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I'm concerned, this is the scene that was missing from the musical version. The proposal was great, but it didn't really feel like a strong conclusion to all the will-they-won't-they the writers built up over the course of the show. So this is my answer to that problem.
> 
> Oh, and just for funsies, I like to imagine that in the musical, they would have gotten dragged into a What You Want reprise the moment they stepped outside. XD

After she and Warner parted ways, Elle went in search of Emmett. She found him leaning against the wall in the empty hallway outside. "Waiting for me?" she asked with a smile, walking towards him.

"You know it," he said, returning the smile. He pushed off the wall as she approached. "So how'd it go?"

Elle shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, well, you know. He proposed."

She heard his breath catch. "And what did you say?" Poor Emmett; his casual tone came off just a little bit forced. Elle may have needed some time to pick up on the whole book-learning thing, but as a child of the Golden Coast, she'd been well-versed in fake reactions since elementary school.

"Do you really have to ask?" she replied, tilting her head away and looking at him sideways. If she hadn't known him so well by now, she wouldn't have noticed his face fall; he covered it with a friendly smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh. Well, con--"

"I said no, you silly goose!" she shrieked, grabbing his hands and jumping up and down.

Emmett was frozen in shock. "You -- you said--?"

"Yup."

"But you--"

"Don't want that anymore," Elle interrupted a second time, her voice taking on a serious tone as she stopped bouncing and moved in closer.

Emmett swallowed. "W-well then, what do you want?"

"Oh, lots of things," she murmured, so close now she could smell the soap he used and the mint on his breath. She laid her hands on his chest, noting with glee how his eyes widened at the contact. "But for starters..." She leaned up and closed the remaining distance with a kiss. Elle hadn't realized just how badly she had wanted this until that moment. Emmett's hands came up to her waist seemingly on instinct. Everything was softness and stillness and the warmth of breath-on-breath and Elle could have sworn she'd never been happier in her entire life.

"Oh," Emmett breathed as their lips parted for a moment. "I hoped so." Then they were kissing again. Elle fisted her hands in Emmett's shirt; his arms came up around her back and crushed her to him like he just couldn't get enough of her. Elle knew she was loved, knew that a lot of people cared about her and wanted her to succeed, but in that moment she felt so cherished and wanted it made her giddy. Emmett wanted her, just her, and not only her body but her mind as well. This was different than any boyfriend she'd ever had before she came to Harvard Law, Warner included. None of them had ever kissed her like she was water and they were dying of thirst.

At last, the two pulled back. Their eyes fluttered open, then met. The air was silent in a warm, full way, as if time itself were suspended just for them. "They're waiting for you," Emmett said at last, stepping back and offering his hand, palm up. Elle grasped it gently and they walked out to face the masses, hand-in-hand.


End file.
